


Demons In Oregon

by anime_is_kawaii



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_is_kawaii/pseuds/anime_is_kawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night when Dipper is forced to go to a club with his sister and her friends, something unexpected happens. Dipped ends up meeting the one 'en only Bill Cipher! Dipper learns a secret about him and plenty more are in store. But, after the encounter, Bill doesn't intend to let Dipper go that easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night At The Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfiction I have wrote with my good friend. We both are super excited to show you guys this and can't wait! Special thanks to RobotSpaceCase for editing and help. Thanks for reading and kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks :$

Bill Cipher, owner of six different clubs in a small town in Gravity Falls Oregon, sat kicked back in his leathery cushion chair in his golden office, counting his rich, green money.

He cackled menacingly. "Humans are so easy to manipulate,” he said aloud to himself.

His office doors burst open, interrupting his counting, and his team bodyguards marched in, holding a bloody, beat up boy.

"Well," he said getting up out of his chair and walking towards the bruised boy. "What do we have here?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was all Mabel's fault that Dipper was in this mess. Every bit of it was her doing. Mabel was the the one who dragged Dipper out of his comfy house to met up with her friends and go to a stupid club, causing his worse than worse night.

Dipper wasn't really a "people's person" and really didn't want to go, but Mabel wore him down after some bribing and smooth talk.

The only real reason Dipper would go to a club was for the drinks. Have a few shots or two then leave, that’s what he wanted to do.

The group of Mabel’s friend decided to meet up for a bite to eat at a nice, classy restaurant, then go to the club.

Once the group got to the Midas Cachet, they found that the line to get in was huge, probably about half a mile long.

Mabel and her friends didn't care how long the wait was though, as they were all together as a group having fun.

But, for Dipper it was rather unpleasant. Standing in a line with creepy looking guys and sketchy looking girls made him feel uneasy. The only good part was that it was moving fairly quickly, so it only took about fifteen to twenty minutes to get to the entrance.

Dipper felt a bit intimidated by the bouncer holding the rope in front of the door. He was big, buff, and even had a weapon of his choice, which was a rusted pipe of some sort, that sat next to him, so that he was sure that the people he didn't want to go in would leave.

"How many?" He asked with a stern voice.

Mabel looked up at him happily. "Five sir,” she said with a wink.

Without hesitation the bouncer nodded, opening up the door and letting the five in.

The group of girls, Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda, maneuvered their way into the club and immediately split up, each looking for their activity of choice.

Which, left Dipper alone. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "If life gives you lemons you make Irish lemonade. And by Irish, I mean a shot of vodka with a lemon on the rim," he mumbled.

He made his way to the bar and ordered a Lemon Drop, which the bartender made pretty quickly, handing it to Dipper, who chugged the whole thing in a few gulps.

When he was finished, he just stared at the empty cup and let his mind wander for a little while.

Dipper ended up having a total of three drinks, and felt like his goal here had been accomplished, so he was ready to leave as soon as the girls were ready to go.

An hour or so later with no word from them yet, Dipper sobered himself up and paid the bartender, then went off to look for Mabel and the girls.

He looked around the tables near the bar to see if they had by any chance sat down to have a drink, but found that he had no such luck of them being so close.

Last he had seen them, they were on the dance floor, so he decided to check there, but yet again they were nowhere to be seen.

While standing on the floor, a random girl started to grind on him, making Dipper uncomfortable. He left awkwardly, then made his way to the lobby, where he found a group of guys cornering the girls.

"Oi!" Dipper shouted to get everyone’s attention. There was four guys around the girls and knew he couldn't take them all at once, but he had to try to get them to leave. "Let my sister and her friends go," he commanded, trying to calm his nerves.

The 'leader' of the group looked up at Dipper and gave him a half~assed smirk. "Oh yeah? Why should I?"

'Damn they're obviously drunk. This is going to be harder than I thought,’ he worried silently.

"Because they are coming with me, and we are leaving," he said as he walked towards the group of men.

The girls looked absolutely horrified. All except for Grenda anyway. She still had a poker face on, but Dipper knew she wasn't as muscular as she was when she was young, so she couldn’t fight like she used to.

"Look buddy," the 'leader' said pinching the bridge of his nose annoyed. "Are we going to have a problem here or you going to leave us alone?" He asked, emphasizing on the 'alone' part.

"We are going have a problem if you don't back off." Dipper cracked his knuckles and got into a fighting stance, even though he really didn’t want to fight.

"Well I guess we'll have it your way. Adam, Steven, Furges get over here."

The three other men stopped focusing on the girls and walked towards Dipper.

"Here goes!” Dipper yelled as he threw the first punch.

The punch sent the leader to the wall, and when he righted himself, he had to hold his nose, since Dipper just broken it.

'Too far,’ he thought.

"Oh you're gonna get it now kid." He looked stern at his group and nodded at them.

They all nodded back and made their way to Dipper.

One punched him right in the gut and made Dipper double over, coughing up blood.

The second guy hit him in the jaw, not too hard enough to pop it out of place, but hard enough that it would definitely need medical treatment.

The third guy went right for his groin, kneeing him right in the crotch.

Dipper fell to his knees, giving up because he knew he had lost.

The three men started kicking him while he was down.

The cries from Mabel made the experience even worse. "STOP! You're going to Kill him!" She yelled and tried to go to Dipper but the leader wouldn't let her go help him.

Soon after about five solid minutes of fighting, the security guards finally came and forced the men out, a few calling the police to come pick them up, and some taking the girls into a room to ask them what had happened.

As for Dipper, two men carried him by the arms and walked him to the owner of the club’s office.

'Dammit I'm done for now.'

Once they were in the office, Dipper held his head down, not wanting to lift it unless he was addressed to.

"Sir, we found this kid being beat up by some thugs that were harassing a group of girls,” one of the security guards said.

Dipper couldn't help but glance up, and was met with beautiful golden eyes.

'Shit. I'm so done for.'

"Well," he heard the man speak as he stood from his chair. "What do we have here?"


	2. Games, Games, And More Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night when Dipper is forced to go to a club with his sister and her friends, something unexpected happens. Dipped ends up meeting the one 'en only Bill Cipher! Dipper learns a secret about him and plenty more are in store. But, after the encounter, Bill doesn't intend to let Dipper go that easy...

Bill looked down at the bloody figure before him and grinned. "So, did you win?" Bill laughed and kneeled down to examine the boy. "Of course you didn't. My bodyguards had to come and save you. If they didn't come, you'd be dead and those girls would be doing something they wouldn't like." Bill narrowed his eyes and glared at his guards. "Leave,” he said, changing his tone from silly to stern.

The guards dropped Dipper with a heavy thud and left.

"Tsh," Dipper said, rubbing his head. He took a good look at Bill’s office and noticed it was almost all yellow. No, not yellow, but gold.

Almost as if the whole place was actually made of gold. There was some bronze coloring in there too though, making him think that it might not actually be real gold.

To Dippers left there was a whole wall dedicated to Books, maps, and anything you would find in a library.

There was a lit fireplace that was in the middle of the wall, making the room feel a little warm. Hearing the crackles of the wood burning and breaking down made Dipper feel nervous.

To Dipper’s right, there was a white grand piano, a shelf of more books, a medium sized widow with a table and chair next to it. Dipper figured his office was the place this Bill would rest after a hard day of work.

Underneath him was a weird circular carpet with odd symbols on it, some resembling illuminati type symbols he had seen before. Dipper didn't know for sure though, but he did see a lot of triangles around the room.

But the most noticeable thing in the room, was in front of Dipper; the all powerful Bill Cipher.

His desk, which was behind him, was a good size and the were even more books surrounding it with a golden chandelier above it, glowing dimly. Which, gave off the illusion the room was darker.

Dipper’s eyes focused back in Bill and looked at him once more. "You're right I didn't win, but at least I tried to save them unlike everyone else in this crummy place." He tried to stand up, but failed miserably. "Ah," he grunted from pain.

All Dipper could do was kneel and just wait until his strength came back. "What do you want with me anyways? Where is my sister and her friends? What happened to those bastards anyway? And why haven't you killed me yet?" He asked, looking deep into those golden eyes.

There were so many questions stuck inside Dipper's head he had to get some of it out verbally.

"Chill Pinetree! Your sister is fine and her friends are with her. No harm has come to them, I promise. Oh and those 'bastards' as you say, " Bill said putting quotations marks in the air.

'Pinetree?' Dipper wondered silently.

"They are getting their punishment. I sent some of my guards to take them to the closest police station to run them through the records." Bill got up from his knees and stretched his arms in the air as if he was tired, then went back to his desk. "And who said anything about killing you?" He said having a sly smirk plastered on his face.

"Good." Dipper said. "And I thought you would kill me because I've heard that you're like one on the most cruelest humans alive. Like you would skin people and use it as a coat or couch or something." He said. "Also, where did you come up with the nickname Pinetree?" Dipper asked. 

"Oh I don't know. Your cologne smells like pine needles and the forest. It makes sense to me,” he said waving his hands in the air. "And You humans always spreading lies. Those little gossipers. That's why you're my favorite species. And you can go when I'm finished with you." He said, grabbing something out of his desk drawer.

"H-humans? S-so you mean you're not a human yourself?" Dipper asked and half squeaked. "T-then what we you? And what do to mean when you're done with me?"

Bill just looked at him, still smug and gave him a smirk. "I'm a dream demon, obviously." Bill waved his hands as if it was obvious. "I came from a different dimension to come and take over your world." He said narrowing his eyes at Dipper.

'Maybe I should hold my tongue with this kid. I still don't know if he is a threat or just a pawn yet.' Bill though. "And what I mean when I say 'when I'm done with you,'" Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper appeared in a seat across from Himself. Bill pulled up a chess board from his drawer. All the pieces were perfectly places in their little squares and when Bill set them on the table they didn't wobble or even move. He moved his knight up a few spaces and smirked. "Your move."

'What's this guy playing at?' Dipper looked down at the board and it looked just like normal chessboard. Dipper was still uneasy with this guy, but just went alone with him. He moved one of his pawns two spaces. "Your move." He said uneasily.

"Oh don't worry, mate," Bill said in a fake Australian accent. "I'm not planning anything. Quit being so jittery." Bill said, also moving his pawn two spaces.

Dipper didn't understand why Bill's guards didn't just let him be beat to death, or at least close to death. 'What does this guy want from me?' His mind went on a trail of thoughts and didn't care to win this game of chess.

As time progressed Dipper let Bill win the game and felt he was ready to leave. "S-so now that we finished and you had your fun, can I um, leave with my sister and her friends now? He asked.

"Leave? AHAHAHA! You're funny, Pinetree. Of course you can't leave! We still have plenty of games to play! We can even invite your sister and friends if you want." Bill said, getting up from his set and wrapped his arm around Dippers neck. "We still gotta play tic-tack-toe, pin the tail on the donkey, Chutes and ladders hopscotch, okay maybe not the last one, but we still need to do, you know, normal human stuff."

Dipper face flustered and looked at Bill confused. "N-no thanks. I should really get going. It's pretty late and I have to treat these wounds." He said, pushing Bills arm off him and getting up from his set.

"A-and plus I think Mabel and her friends are tired too. They should g-get to bed right? Right. Uh-h." He he said, unsure what to do next. "I-I really should leave. Thanks for the time though." He said starting to walk out of Bills golden Office.

"Aww. Why are you in such a rush to leave?" Bill gave a pouty face. "Let me escort you out, like you said, you need to treat those wounds. You're too hurt to walk by yourself with girls who can't protect themselves. You'll need someone to protect you." Bill said confident and put his hand on hip.

"What?" He asked. "N-no I'm fine. I can handle myself."

'Well it is the last time I am going to a club.' He thought. "Well I'm in a rush because I'm tired and I have to go to work tomorrow." He said making a step closer to the door. "So if you’ll excuse me." He said leaving the room quietly.

Bill watched as Dipper walked out of his office and grinned. He snapped his fingers, and silently walked behind Dipper and hid behind a wall as Dipper picked up the girls.

When they all headed towards the door, Bill went back to following them and continued as the group headed into the woods.

"So, Dipper, what did that guy want with you?" He heard Mabel ask.

"I don't know. I guess he wanted to play games? He just seemed a bit odd and I just played along with him until I wanted to leave. What did you guys do while I was gone?" He asked the girls.

All of them went quiet, until Pacifica spoke up. "They just asked us questions about what happened. Did you know the people? What were they doing to you? How did this happened? Yad-a-yad-a. It was quite annoying, but hey, they just let us calm down and gave us water. The guards just stood around us and a person named Tad Strange asked the questions." Pacifica said. "It really wasn't that bad, but I think we're all tired, so that's why no one was talking much right now." She said.

"Yeah,” Dipper agreed.

Half way through the forest Candy and Grenda left the group to go home and Pacifica went back to her mansion, leaving Dipper and Mabel alone.

The two walked in silence and made their way home. Once the two got home Mabel went to her bed immediately and let sleep take in.

Dipper on the other hand stayed up a little bit longer, reading his journals from Ford, trying to figure out what exactly a "Dream Demon" was, taking care of his wounds, and took a quick shower.

'Why did that Bill person wanna talk with me?' He thought. 'Oh well. I guess he is just another crazy fish in the ocean.'

When Dipper went into the bathroom to examine how many injuries he had taken he found that his jaw had a small purple~ish bruise on his right side, he lifted up his shirt to see several bruises on his stomach where those thugs kept kicking him, and lastly, looking at his hands. 

He looked at them to make sure there wasn't many cuts. Where Dipper works he words for a local cafe and he is in charge of preparing food and drinks for customers. 

I guess you can call it something like Starbucks, but it's not. It's called Pines Cafe. Not super original, but it's catchy. Plus, most of Dippers family works there and his close friends too. 

Once he finished he went to bed and started to plan the next day. Wake up, breakfast, work, lunch, work, come home, dinner, chill, and bed. He continued that routine almost everyday and it's normal for him. Soon sleep took over and his mind wandered off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So me and my friend decided we would hopefully post a chapter very week, but because I'm posting one now there will be a two week wait. Me and them still need to figure out what the real plot is and write it. The first two chapters were already pre-made so now on we have to really make new chapters. Thanks again RSC for editing this. Thanks for reading this little rant and hope you have a good day :)


	3. Update

Hey guys. I know I haven't been posting much for this story and the reason for that is because I'm writing this story with my fiend. They are writing chapters 3 and 4. We switch off every two chapters and now it's there turn. A few weeks ago we had our stately test and other junk. We both have busy lives and I apologize for not getting the third chapter out quicker. I plan to post it in a week or two because this week for me is extremely busy. I hope to post something revealiy soon. Thanks for reading this little rant and hope you have a good day :)


	4. Update pt 2

Hey guys... it's been way WAY too long. I'm not even sure if anyone will read this fanfic, but I really am going to try to bring this back. It has almost been a year since I last touched this and I need to work on it again. Since last time my friend and I both didn't really care for the fic and sort of dropped it. Now I really want to try to get this done so I can have a complete story. Keep in mind I will be doing this myself now and I will have to take more time. My goal is one chapter per month/ one chapter per 2 months. I will try my very best to keep this fic going until the end. Will you still be with me? I don't know. That is the question. Anyways I hope you understand and thanks for reading all the way to the end. Hope to post here again soon!!

(PS: Once I start posting I will delete these two updates)


	5. Another uodate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes

So yes. It has almost been a year but trust me I am going to start working on this now! My life has been pretty busy lately so I haven’t had a chance to do anything. But now I do so hopefully I can get some more stuff going!!! I will make another update eventually on how things are headed for this fic!! If any of you guys would like to help me please comment!!

Also I know it has been a very long time since I have written something and I doubt many will see this message, but I just want those to know I am still going to try to work if Demons in Orgen and my friend and I are working on something special. Nothing gravity falls related but trust me it’s gonna be good. It’s something I haven’t done before so I really hope it’s good! The story I’m working on will take a long time to make. Maybe six months, but that is because I want to update it once everything is set and stone. So please have some patience and good things will come!!


End file.
